1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of light emitting elements, and more particularly to a light emitting diode (LED) element with a color light enhancement function, and the LED element uses the method of adjusting the actual amount of current received by each light emitting chip in the LED element by a three-way compensator to compensate the light attenuation of the light emitting chip caused by a rise of temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
As LED with its features of low power consumption and high performance hits the illumination market, it is a main subject for related manufacturers to find a way of controlling the illumination brightness, working efficiency or using life of an LED lamp In the current market, most light source elements used in the LED lamps include at least one blue LED chip and at least one red LED chip in a single package, and these two light emitting chips with different color temperatures are installed to produce an illumination color in compliance with user requirements or the light source element is even mixed with a yellow or red phosphor, and the optical effect of the phosphor is used to adjust the color temperature of the light source such as a warm yellow light source emitted by the light source element. However, the light source element adopting the aforementioned blue and red LED chips may have the problems of shifting color temperature of a light emitted by the light source element after a long time of operation and affecting the illumination quality of the LED lamps. This is due to the red LED chip has a more significant light attenuation than that of the blue LED chip in a high temperature environment.
To overcome the aforementioned problem, R.O.C. Pat. Publication No. 201230867 discloses an illumination device and an LED device thereof, wherein an impedance providing element with a positive temperature coefficient is connected to at least one red light LED in parallel. In the concept of the Ohm's law, the greater impedance value of a parallel circuit, the smaller the amount of current, so that the actual amount of current received by of the red light LED can increase with the working time, and the serious light attenuation of the red light LED occurred at high temperature can be compensated to achieve the effect of stabilizing the illumination performance of the LED lamp. This patent simply utilizes impedance to provide the effect of consuming more power at the beginning of an operation only, but the concept of the invention of receiving the driving current outputted from a driver by the red light LED directly after a long time of operation to achieve the effect of compensating the light attenuation. As to the physical properties of the blue light LED and the red light LED, a high-temperature working environment will result in a more serious light attenuation of the red light LED than the blue light LED. Even though the red light LED can receive the driving current completely, the intensity of the driving current received by the blue light LED is the same, so that the difference of the light emitting efficiency between the red and blue light LEDs will affect the color temperature of the illumination of the LED lamp.
In addition, the common conventional LED lamp includes a plurality of LEDs arranged into an illumination light source, and the LEDs are generally connected in series with one another, and the foregoing patented invention is of no exception. Therefore, when one of the LEDs is damaged to form an open circuit status, the remaining LEDs coupled to the same circuit will stop their operation and cannot emit light, and thus seriously affecting the illumination effect of the LED lamp, and resulting in a longer inspection time for operators or maintenance technician to find the damaged LEDs.
Therefore, it is a main subject of the present invention to combine the blue LED chip and the red LED chip to produce a single-package LED, while using an integrated circuit with the circuit compensation function and the open circuit protection function installed in the components to provide the function of automatically adjusting the intensity of the current passing into the red LED chip, so as to prevent the light attenuation caused by a temperature rise after a long time of operation of the red LED chip.